The Cursed Boy
by byakko.kogenta
Summary: During their journey in search for the Dragon Balls, Goku, Bulma and Oolong get unexpected help by a cursed fox-boy.
1. 00: Prologue

Goku and Bulma went on a journey in search of the seven Dragon Balls, which can grant every wish. On their way they met the terrible Oolong. He terrorized a village by kidnapping all the beautiful girls, but was defeated by Goku, and it turned out that the dreadful demon is just a shapeshifter pig. Oolong was forced to accompany the two on their journey. The trio wandered through the desert, exhausted and without food and vehicle. While Bulma took a nap, Son Goku and Oolong went to find something to eat. Suddenly, a vehicle approached. The desert bandit Yamcha and his companion, the flying Shapeshifter Puar, were after their possessions. Since Goku was weakened by hunger, he was defeated by Yamcha in a short fight. Oolong was too weak to deal with the bandit. In addition, Puar still had a score to settle with the pig. It looked like the three heroes were about to lose their last possessions and their journey would be over after a short while ... 


	2. 01: Last-second save

"Wolf Fang Fist!", Yamcha yelled as he charged upon the starved and exhausted Goku and attacked him with a hail of punches that threw him through a rock formation at full force, burying him beneath it. Oolong started to sweat, which was not only due to the sun blazing down mercilessly. "Come on Goku, get up!", the pig pleaded inwardly, knowing that ihe was next, unless the boy emerged from the rubble to drive off the desert raider.

"And now it's your turn!", Yamcha boasted threateningly as he pointed his sword at Oolong. "Gimme all your valuables!". Puar grinned from cheek to cheek, full of satisfaction about the victory, after all the humiliation he had to endure earlier because of the mean pig. Oolong threw another desperate look at the rubble that still buried Goku, but nothing happened. "Will I still live to see it?!", Yamcha emphasized his demand. "Alright, alright!"

Oolong rummaged in his pockets to get out his last capsule and handed it over to Yamcha. Suddenly someone came rushing out of nowhere, attacked the bandit and kicked him away. Yamcha did'nt see the attack coming and didn't notice it until he felt a footprint on his face. He was thrown backwards and landed on the ground. When Yamcha stood up again, he realized he was missing a tooth. "Aaaaah, my beautiful face !". Bulma, now awakened by the noise of the fight, came in and was immediately all fired up for the bandit. "He's sooo sweet!", she screamed in delight. Yamcha, however, was so shocked by Bulma's love assault that he immediately drove off and disappeared with Pool as quickly as he had come.

Oolong still stood there like frozen, disbelieving about what just happened. He was just about to give up his last possession, and a moment later the assailant had disappeared again - driven off by a strange boy and a girl in love. While the pig was still watching like in trance, as the dust of the fleeing bandits slowly dissipated, he was called back to reality by the said boy. "Hey ... hello, is someone home?" The boy asked in surprise, waving around in front of Oolong. "What ... what happened?" "That guy was about to rob you, but fortunately I was just nearby.", the boy exclaimed, grinning proudly. At that moment, Goku pushed the debris aside and freed himself from the rubble. "Where'd that guy go? I'll pay him back real good!", Goku cried belligerently, only to be rubbing his stomach which growled loudly due to hunger. "Man, I'm so hungry!". Oolong was glad that his fellow travel companion had survived the fight. After all, Goku was a strong fighter - unless he was starving. Then, all eyes were on the boy. He wore a pair of hiking boots, long pants, and a red band around his belly and forehead. His pointed ears and foxtail were especially striking. Furthermore, he was accompanied by a spirit that seemed to follow him. "Thanks, little guy, you saved us." "Not worth mentioning.", the boy replied, scratching the back of his head. "It's my job to save lives, I thought the guy wanted to kill you, so I drove him off. Oh, by the way, I'm Kajika, and this is my companion, Gigi." "Hey guys, I'm glad to meet you, I'm Goku, and this is Bulma and Oolong.", Goku said. "Say, why do you have those ears and the bushy tail?", Oolong wondered curiously. "Well, you know ... I wasn't always that helpful. Once, I killed a fox, and he cursed me after that, that's why I look that way now." "Oh, so that's the spirit of the fox you killed?" Bulma concluded. "That's right.", Gigi confirmed her guess.

"What are you doing out here in the desert?" Kajika asked. "We're on our way to Fire Mountain, but unfortunately we have no car and got lost in the desert," Bulma said. "And what about you, Kajika?" "It's like that: After being cursed by Gigi, I was given the task of saving 1000 lives to get my old normal self back. I just came here by accident, and Oolong was number 900.", Kajika grinned. "Well, I feel quite honored.", the pig replied. "Yeah, alright people," Bulma interrupted. "Let's think of a way to get away from here now." "I happen to have something left here,", Oolong said as he took a capsule out of his pocket and activated it. To the astonishment of the others, a huge double-decker caravan appeared before their eyes. "Come on, people, get in! There's also food in there." He turned to Kajika: "And you can come along, too, if you want. You saved me, after all." Kajika deliberated for a moment, but his stomach was already grumbling, so he agreed to the suggestion.


	3. 02: A night in the desert

Chapter 2: A Night in the Desert

After putting the desert bandit Yamchu to flight, Goku and his friends spent the night in a double-decker camper which Oolong was carrying as a capsule. Goku and Kajika devoured the food Oolong prepared as if there was no tomorrow. "Why didn't you just say that you had this huge camper with you all along?" Bulma accused Oolong, with a hint of annoyance. "I did not want the Desert Bandit stealing it, besides, you did not ask.", Oolong replied defiantly as he put a roast chicken on the table. "Slow guys, or you'll choke," Oolong admonished them. "That's really good!" Goku shouted enthusiastically. "I hope to see Yamcha again, he seemed so shy," Bulma said wistfully. "He'll be back for sure," Kajika replied, though his expectations differed from Bulma's.

Out in the desert, Yamcha and Puar saw the double-decker vehicle and prepared for a second try. Inside, Oolong showed Bulma the bathroom and she decided to take a nice warm shower. Oolong came back to join Goku and Kajika. "Man, what a day! Hopefully we'll finally have our rest." "Wasn't that bad." Goku said, "And what's going to happen out here, anyway?" "Exactly, and even if - we can handle it," Kajika added. Oolong saw things less relaxed: "This bandit Yamchu could rob us blindly and I don't know if you noticed, but I have some valuable stuff here, the only reason you are so calm is that you don't have anything worth stealing, "he said annoyed. Goku contradicted and said, "Yes, I have - my Dragon Ball." "Dragon Ball, what's that?" "You know, Bulma asked me not to show you, but I think it's okay." Goku said as he pulled the four-star Dragon Ball out of his pocket and showed it to Oolong and Kajika.

In the meantime, Bulma enjoyed her warm shower. Outside, Yamcha and Pual approached the camper and ducked under a window. "Good, let's try it." "But what about the girl?" "Don't worry about that." But as Yamcha looked through the window, he saw Bulma showering in all her glory and freaked out. Bulma came to the window and looked around to find out where the noise came from and finally said: "Probably nothing." "Are you okay, master?" Pual asked, worried. Yamcha was still completely upset: "Damn, I hate to get all shaky every time I see a girl." At that moment they heard Goku tell the story of the Dragon Balls: "And if you collect all seven Dragon Balls, the holy dragon will appear and grant you every wish." "Wow, that's great!" Oolong said. "With that, I can become a normal boy again!", Kajika fantasized, but was slowed down by his spirit friend. "Do not even think about it, you still have 100 souls to save." "Yeah, that's true", the fox boy admitted. "There are so many wishes that you can hardly decide for one. You can really wish for anything?", Kajika asked curiously. "Yes, that's what Bulma told me.", Goku said to Oolong, while Yamcha got an idea after hearing their conversation. He and Puar quickly ran away from the camper. "Have you heard that? All your wishes can come true!", Puar shouted, beaming at Yamcha. "That's great, my furry little friend! Do you know what that means?" Puar nodded. "I ... will never be shy of women again.", Yamcha cheered, and Puar fell over. "But master, with the Dragon Balls you can rule the whole world." "How long have you been with me, Puar?" Yamcha wanted to know. "Two years, one month and three days," Puar replied. "After such a long time, I'm surprised you don't know me well enough." Yamcha said, slightly disappointed. He continued, "I have no interest in governing the world, one day I would like to get married, or at least be able to ask a single girl for a lousy date. Let's get these Dragon Balls!"

Meanwhile, two robots hopped up to the motorhome and a female voice radioed: "Spy bots are in position, sir." "Place the bomb and grab the Dragon Balls.", a strange voice answered as two figures jumped out of the machines - a female spy named Mai and a fox in a ninja outfit called Shu. The two approached the camper. Shu took a bomb and set the timer for five minutes. He tried to place it carefully under the vehicle. Then Mai noticed that someone was approaching the camper. Unfortunately, Shu also had a mishap: "Uh Mai, I think we have a problem." "What is it?" "The bomb is stuck to my hand." Mai panicked and shouted, "Okay, wait right here, I'll get help." But Shu ran after her and did not want to be left behind.

The figures May saw were Yamcha and Puar, who carefully watched the interior of the car. "Listen guys, we have to keep Bulma out of the Dragon Ball thing." Oolong tried to convince the two. "Why should we do that, she's our friend." Kajika asked in surprise. "Because she's a girl, and we are boys." Oolong said as he continued with a drooling mouth and a grin on his face, "And that means we want to wish for a few special things." "For example?" Goku asked curiously. Oolong's grin grew and he said, "Well, for example, a harem with three hundred girls!" "Dirty pig!" Gigi thought silently. "Why would you wish for that? Then we would have three hundred Bulmas having to listen to.",Goku asked, innocently surprised, unaware of Oolong's ulterior motive. Bulma came out of nowhere and gave Goku a head butt: "How dare you talk about me like that behind my back, Oolong, do you have any spare pajamas?" "Do I look like your butler?" Oolong accosted her.

Kajika jumped up and headed for the door. "Where do you want to go?" Oolong wanted to know. "I'll go out for a walk, I'll be back soon." Oolong took two glasses of orange juice from the fridge and handed them to Bulma and Goku. "Thanks, you can be a cute piggy sometimes, too.", Bulma said, taking a sip. Goku also took a sip: "Yuck, the stuff is disgusting!" "The juice is healthy and will help you get stronger." claimed Oolong. "All right, down the hatch! You don't drink any?" "Oh, I already had some," said the pig. Bulma yawned, "I'm tired, I'll hit the sack. Where can I sleep?" "Just go upstairs.", Oolong told her the way. Bulma went upstairs, stopped halfway, and said to Oolong, "Tomorrow morning my clothes are washed, and you better not come up here, or you'll walk all the way home, you see?" "Roger that." "The way she said that, you might think we were married." Oolong told himself before he heard Goku snoring and saw that he was fast asleep. "The sleeping powder I've mixed them into the juice is working faster than I thought, and the fox boy is gone, so now it's a breeze to steal the Dragon Balls from them." Oolong grinned widely.

Outside, Kajika enjoyed his walk through the desert when he saw a woman and a fox tinkering with something and decided to help them. "Come on, Shu, hurry up," Mai said as Shu tried to defuse the bomb. "I'm trying!", Shu shouted desperately. "Oh oh, we have less than a minute before the bomb explodes!" Mai cried horrified and hid behind a column. Kajika came over and addressed the two: "Sorry, are you all right?" "Who's the boy over there?" Mai asked, confused. "I do not know, but ..." Shu said as Kajika grabbed Shu's paw. "What is this, a kind of alarm clock?" Kajika wanted to know and pointed to the bomb. "Uh, yes, but we can not wait to set the time right." shouted Shu hastily. "Can you help us?" Mai asked, sweating with nervousness. Kajika nodded and said, "Of course I can, I can even help to release it from your paw if you want." "Please do it fast!", Shu shouted in panic. Kajika pushed some buttons and set the timer. Finally, he removed it from Shu's paw and said, "Here you go, I set the alarm to 8 o'clock in the morning, if that's okay." "That's more than okay, thank you, um ... What's your name?" Mai asked. "My name is Kajika, and I wish you both a nice night. See you later." After Kajika left, Mai and Shu placed the bomb under the mobile and left. Once they got out of there, Shu said to Mai, "Phew, that was close! I'm just glad the boy came out of nowhere to help."


End file.
